1. Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a game apparatus and a recording medium recording a game program. More particularly, example embodiments of the present invention relate to a game apparatus for performing a game process, depending on a motion of an input device itself, and a recording medium recording a game program.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, there are games in which a stick-like object, such as a golf club, a baseball bat, or the like, is swung (e.g., a golf game, a baseball game, etc.). In these games, a button or a lever which utilizes a switch is used as a controller for inputting a motion of swinging the stick-like object. Apart from this, a controller (input control device) in the shape of a stick has been disclosed (e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-308756). A controller disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-308756 comprises an acceleration sensor. A player holds the stick-like controller and actually performs a swing motion. For example, in a 3D game which provides a sense of swordplay, a stick-like controller is assumed to be a sword, and a player moves a controller as if the player swung a sword. In this case, movement data of the sword in a game space is determined based on data output from the acceleration sensor, and a motion of a player object swinging the sword in accordance with a player's motion is displayed as a game image.
However, the input control device disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-308756 has the following problems. For example, when the stick-like controller is quickly swung, the quickness of the motion exceeds the detection speed of the acceleration sensor, so that movement data of a motion which is different from an actual player's operation may be obtained. Therefore, a motion intended by the player is not expressed, so that a motion which is significantly different from a player's motion may be expressed, or a motion on which a player's motion is not reflected at all is expressed, thereby making a game less exciting.